


Boop!

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale teaches Crowley, Booping noses, Crowley doesn’t know about things, Crowley loves to watch Aziraphale sleep, Fluffy, Lessons, M/M, Snake Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Crowley doesn’t know what a nose boop is, so Aziraphale teaches him.





	Boop!

Crowley generally thought he knew a lot of things about days on Earth and the way humans operate throughout a normal day, but one afternoon when he was in the bookshop with Aziraphale he learnt that he did in fact not know a lot as he thought. 

Aziraphale had walked up the staircase to the flat above the bookshop, he searched around for Crowley, not able to find him at first until he came across him in snake form on the sofa, basking in the lovely afternoon sun that shone through the open window directly onto the pillow where he was lying. Aziraphale sat down onto the sofa, partially waking the sleepy snake. 

“There you are, Crowley. I looked all over the bookshop for you” He ran his fingers over the silvery coloured scales making the snake hiss with pleasure. 

“Didn’t disssappear angel” the snake replied, as he lifted his head, and stared at Aziraphale with his beady, still blurry, amber eyes. 

“You have such a cute snoot. Deserves a boop” Aziraphale said, booping the snakes snout, with made Crowley lower his head and close his eyes promptly. 

Sure it was a cute gesture and it made Crowley realise just how much Aziraphale adored him, but the more he thought about it, the more it baffled him, what the hell was a boop? Crowley took a few minutes to change back into his human form, every time he does, he manages to surprise Aziraphale. He didn’t know why though, Aziraphale had seen him change forms so many times over the last 6000 years, you’d think he would be used to it, but that doesn’t seem to be the case. 

“What happened to your nap, my dear?” Aziraphale asked the demon, that was now running fingers through very messy untamed hair. 

“Not sleepy, anymore. But may I ask you a question?” 

Aziraphale raised one eyebrow, “Sure.” 

“What the hell is a boop?” 

Aziraphale chuckled, “I’m surprised you don’t know, considering you think you know everything about humans and Earth in general-” 

“I don’t think that, at all” Crowley interrupted. 

“Anyway, a boop to another being's nose or snout, normally announced snoot is a gesture made in a gentle or affectionate manner, very common with animals too. You just place your finger on someone’s nose or an animals and simply say ‘boop’.” Aziraphale explained. 

“Ah” Crowley muttered softly, as he organised himself back into a lying down position, leaning himself against the angels side. 

Crowley soon fell back to sleep, and Aziraphale had began reading while enjoying a lovely cup of tea. 

It was the next morning when Aziraphale was still asleep curled up in bed beside the demon that was currently looking over the sleeping celestial. He loved watching Aziraphale sleep, there was just something peaceful about it. Crowley however had something to show Aziraphale and it couldn’t wait. 

He leant over carefully, until he was close enough to Aziraphale, holding his finger close to Aziraphale’s face. Just as Aziraphale began to stir, Crowley tapped his nose, “Boop” 

Aziraphale couldn’t help but blush and chuckle, before he leant forward, and captured Crowley’s lips in a senseless snog. 

Looks like the lesson paid off. 


End file.
